


Sister Like You

by space_aces



Series: Nastya and Jonny & the cain instinct [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: Nastya was holding a dead man. He wouldn’t be dead for long but the features of fear frozen on the bodies face were enough to kick her into action.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Series: Nastya and Jonny & the cain instinct [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651903
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Sister Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I like,,only like part of this fic tbh but also I love nastya so  
> Dr. Carmilla is creepy in the emotional abusive way in this so read at ur own risk I did have to take a break while writing this so yknow stay safe
> 
> Anyways Nastya and Jonny rights
> 
> Title: Sister Like You - Peter and the Wolf

Landing on random planets to wreak havoc wasn’t anything new for the traveling band of space pirates known as The Mechanisms. It’s something they do often and is really a more common occurrence. What wasn’t common was their engineer, Nastya Rasputina, leaving The Aurora to roam the planet with them. She found herself staying within the ship more often than not. This time was different though. The first mate of the ship had practically dragged her out by her arms to explore since nobody else wanted to be with him.

That’s the reason why Jonny and Nastya were seen slinking around near a bar. He had said he wanted to see what things he could win with a good ol gamble and Nastya was just along for the ride. It was going fine with a few drinks on Jonny’s end and a few card games between the both of them. What really kicked events off was the sound of a scuffle happening near the entrance of the bar. Jonny turned to look and saw a figure in a familiar cape slipping into the shadows. Nastya kept playing her game, not noticing how her companion froze up and seemed to look terrified. What she did notice was the loud noise of a gunshot and Jonny’s body crumpling to the floor. 

All hell broke loose. People were yelling and she could vaguely hear someone scream something about her and Jonny being wanted. She quickly got down and and pulled Jonny’s body somewhere where he hopefully wouldn’t be taken. He still had a face of shock on which was something Nastya didn’t see often. With a quick kiss on the head, she got up and got into position.

Wind picked up as the shrill note of a violin played out like a siren of danger to come. It froze people in their tracks and had them transfixed either from fascination or fear. Maybe both. It flowed through the air yet struck their bodies like needles, rendering them helpless. At the center of it all, Nastya played even harder. It wasn’t as if it was magic but the harsh and almost melancholic music that filled the room surprised everyone enough for a calm to wash over. 

Just as quick as it had started, the melody ended. Before the patrons could even gather their senses, a series of gunshots rang out once again as Nastya shot every last one of them in the head. Bodies dropped to the floor as she caught her breath. She reached down and slung Jonny’s body over her shoulder. It was something she was used to doing anyways. A few steps outside of the bar and there was slow clapping.

“I’m glad to see you two are still as close as ever. That was some good work, princess.” The light voice of Carmilla sucked all the breath out of Nastya’s lungs as she froze up, clutching Jonny even tighter.

“What do you want?” She wanted to ask how she had even found them but a part of her knew she wouldn’t get a full answer. Dr. Carmilla was suddenly very close to her face, breath ghosting across her skin sending shivers up her spine.

“Is it not enough for me to want to see my favourite little girl?” Carmilla grinned at her like it was some sort of joke before running a finger just under Nastya’s eye, “You’re still as beautiful as ever.” Something inside Nastya snapped and three shots rang out. Carmilla stumbled back and laughed. She continued to laugh even as Nastya ran with Jonny back to The Aurora. A part of it nearly called her back.

Nastya was shaking a little as she climbed back aboard The Aurora and carried Jonny back to his room. She placed him on the bed before crumpling to the ground. It felt like she was sobbing but no tears or sounds came out. Soon enough there were arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Her eyes slowly looked up to see Jonny with a hard mask of no emotions. She brought her hands up to his cheeks and stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding. That silent agreement and suddenly Jonny's carefully constructed mask fell apart and he was sobbing into her arms. Nastya held him close and ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner. No words were spoken but it was still all too loud.

Jonny stayed in his sister's arms for hours. Tears and shame long gone which only left exhaustion. Nastya kissed the top of his head, "I got you. You're safe with me."

"She's still out there, Nastya." His voice was weak and Nastya frowned a little. She pulled his hands into her own,

"And we're still here. Safe inside Aurora, surrounded by our friends. She won't be hurting any of us ever again. Not if I can help it." Jonny stayed quiet and squeezed her hands a little. She squeezed back and smiled at him, "Don't go and be self deprecating either. I know how you think and I'm saying right now that it isn't your fault." 

"I know." It didn't sound like he truly believed it but Nastya smiled anyways. She continued to play with his hair until he fell asleep. After making sure he was fully asleep, she dragged him into bed and got in next to him, knowing there would be nightmares to plague them. Healing took time but they were getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter but technically you can just read this part lol
> 
> Working title: "I'm about to end this whole planet's career"


End file.
